


My thoughts on: OO Richie being soft

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gen, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Running Away, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Tenderness, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked:  do you have any fluffy things that OO richie would do for eddie to spare?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Kudos: 76





	My thoughts on: OO Richie being soft

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hab 2 for this one

Eddie bitches all the time that Richie smells like cigarettes, but Richie knows that Eddie secretly likes it. Or, at the very least, he likes the rest of Richie’s smell enough to ignore it. 

When he climbs into Eddie’s bedroom at night and climbs next to him in his bed, the first thing Eddie does is curl into his chest and take a deep sniff, so really, the snarky “you reek of smoke” that inevitably comes afterward must not be genuine, because if it were, he’d stop doing it. 

And when Eddie is having a really off night, he’ll live in the space between the collar of Richie’s shirt and the hollow of his neck, with his nose pressed right up against the place where Richie’s skin and his clothes meet. He knows Eddie will never admit that he’s sniffing Richie for comfort, so he doesn’t bring it up.

Instead, he starts just leaving articles of clothing in Eddie’s room. His hoodie, his flannel, his over shirt, whatever. He starts just leaving them in Eddie’s room after Eddie falls asleep, because Richie has a suspicion that Eddie must get really upset when he wakes up and realizes that Richie is gone. He doesn’t like being alone, after all.

At first he thinks that maybe he’ll just annoying Eddie by doing this, but it’s hard to tell, because Eddie reacts with the same forced annoyance to everything Richie does. So when he gets to school and Eddie pulls a freshly laundered and neatly folded sweater of Richie’s out of his backpack and hands it to him, Richie is confused at first.

“You left it in my room. Figured it could use a wash.”

He doesn’t bitch. Which must mean something good, so Richie keeps doing it, and Eddie continues to bring them back to school a few days later, freshly washed and folded with crisp corners. 

And then he worries that he’s just sort of… making Eddie do his laundry, but one night when he makes a surprise visit to Eddie’s room in the night, he peeks in the window before opening it to climb through. 

And Eddie’s sitting on his bed with his bare legs crossed, wearing the flannel shirt that Richie had left there the night before. He’s got the sleeve pressed up to his nose and his mouth as he flips the page in his textbook with his other hand, and the first thing Richie feels is a sort of smug satisfaction, but it’s quickly replaced by this gnawing sense of affection that hurts behind his heart and makes him want to squeeze Eddie as hard as he can around his middle, until his ribs crack in his chest. Which he shouldn’t do, so he forces himself to leave instead after taking one last peek at Eddie wearing his shirt.

And the next day at school, Eddie pulls the freshly washed shirt out of his backpack and hands it to Richie with his little bitch face on, and Richie can’t help wondering if he’s washing them so that Richie won’t smell Eddie in his clothes and know that he tucks himself into Richie’s scent when Richie isn’t around.

\----------------------------------------------------

When they're little, Richie will beg Went to unlock the Mustang so he and Eddie can play inside. They'll climb into the seats and Richie dangles his little legs toward the pedals, and he'll lift his hands up to the steering wheel before turning to Eddie and asking "Where to, Eds?"

And Eddie bites his lip in thought before shrugging and saying "I donno. Acadia?"

"C'mon, Eds. Dream bigger. We already went there last summer."

"I don't know! What about.... what about Presque Isle? That's where Nana lives and it takes forever to get there."

"What about California? We could go to Griffith Park and see where they filmed _Rebel Without a Cause!"_

"No way we'd ever get to go to California, Richie."

"How come?"

"'Cos my mom would never let me go that far away."

"Well.... well when we're older, you dont have to listen to your mom anymore, and we can go wherever we want! And I'll drive us to Hollywood and the Grand Canyon and all the way up to Canada where everybody speaks French and stuff. We can go wherever we want to when we're grown ups."

"You'll take me with you?"

"Duh, who else would I go with?"

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
